


Welcome to the New Year

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon Temporary Memory Loss, Canonical Character Death, Difficult Decisions, Discussion, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, No going back to yesterday, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Recovery, Relationship(s), Reunion, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Five decisive New Year nights over the timeline in Edward Nygma and Stephanie Brown's lives.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This work should have been posted last year... but I didn't finish writing it on time XD. So last 31 of December, I decided I'll post it the following year, as a 5 chapters-long story instead of an OS like what I planned at first.]

The city extended around them. Bright lights came from the apartments in the buildings, to what street lightings and Christmas decorations added their specific sparkle. They won't be taken out before next week; their colours summed to the white and yellow flashs from the cars and the traffic lights on the roads.

The noises counted, too. A high share resulted from the traffic and the opened shops and restaurants. Most merchants and cooks opened their establishment for longer those days: a celebration night is always good for business.

A lot of people were outside tonight, way more than usual. Talking loudly, greeting each other, showing displays of affection in public. Said interactions often belonged to the kind that makes bystanders uncomfortable because too... demonstratives. Not that anyone would tell them. This is Gotham, the notions of 'respect' and 'privacy' have always been considered alien in town.

A few dealers tried to sell their merchandises on the sidewalks. Homeless of every age begged more actively during these celebration times. Street kids and pickpockets waited for an opportunity to steal interesting items. Food, money, objects, identity papers... everything will do, would it be for their own use or to resell their acquisitions into the town's smuggling networks. During nights like this, with so many persons outside and opened restaurants everywhere, the booty escalated to one of the most fruitful of the year. Some drunk folks yelled insults here and there, but they weren't too numerous yet.

The night was still young; most citizens walking in the streets and the squares arrived to attend the forthcoming fireworks.

Edward and Stephanie stood on the rooftop of a medium-sized building. Here, they had a perfect view on the garden from where the fireworks will be lighted at midnight.

"I never understood if we are supposed to share our wishes _before_ or _after_ midnight.", Steph said once again.

She asked him last year, and the year before. The custom of wishes for the New Year figured in her list of puzzling human habits.

"Depending on who I speak with, I _always_ receive a different version.", she went on, seriously reflecting upon it. "It's so confusing..."

"I suppose it's one of these habits everybody personalizes. So better do what seems the best for you.", he answered with a smile.

"I'm not sure.", she pouted, putting her elbows on the concrete railing of the building's flat roof. "I am not even convinced we should make 'wishes'..."

Stephanie never cared much for any tradition of any sort. But she heard _so many_ people, in high school and outside, talking about their way to celebrate the New Year! Ergo, she found it quite annoying none of them gave her a proper explanation regarding what the traditional celebration looks like.

"I don't have an actual opinion on this.", Ed said casually. "For over ten years now, I only wish I'll be there at the end of next December. Ideally without having been beaten up too repeatedly and too hard during the year. And that I'll spend only a _limited_ time at Arkham."

"Sounds good.", she mocked. "How many times have you spent at the asylum anyway? It can't be that much, you and your Rogues Gallery buddies are always out practically the _day_ after Batman brought you in."

He sighed slightly.

"That's not exact.", he dithered, even if his smug smile indicated he felt very _proud_ of the frequent escapes. "It depends on who are the persons in charge, those change so regularly, and of who is there at the same moment. It's always easier to escape when Ivy, Selina, Jon or me are inside. So when we're in together, it's true that sometimes we only need a few hours to go out. But when it's... just Jervis, for example, poor guy could stay locked a full year if no one reaches out to him to help him. Otherwise he'll just wait for the next mass breakout, often orchestrated by dear Harley or the crazy clown."

"Such a lovely little family you have."

They shared a smile.

"You're one to talk.", Eddie jeered in return. "I thought your dad is back home, won't he find it weird you are not at your house for the New Year?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"He is about the _last_ of my preoccupations right now.", she responded truthfully. "Besides he is just at the house, he isn't... doing anything. Like the other years. However, _unlike_ the other years, this time next move he undertakes, I'll have Batman apprehend him immediately. He promised.", she added softly, looking at the living city below them.

"He does that.", Edward approved delicately.

She eyed him back, intending to guess what he was thinking about. She wanted to pierce the _reason_ of his sudden wondering expression.

"What are your plans for this year?", Steph ended up inquiring. 

"Try to avoid getting beaten up too many times."

They laughed together.

"Such an ambitious goal...", she scoffed.

"You're right, I may have set my standards too high."

They smiled.

"Is it going to be... for this year?", Stephanie asked after a moment.

Edward pondered over the question. He knew what this implied, of course. He took his time to answer, since he had no interest in lying to the girl. Stephanie Brown was one of the rare persons in this world he didn't want to lie to. In fact she was... the _only one_ he never lied to. So he won't serve her a quick false pretense to avoid the subject. Unlike what he did with everyone else.

Be that as it may, he doubted now was the opportun moment.

"He trusts me.", Stephanie took back because she detected his hesitation.

Spoiler was not aware of what Batman really thought about her. She knew nonetheless that the Bat's judgement is a convincing argument for Edward.

"He told me so.", she insisted therefore. "Or let's say he... let me foresee it. In his way."

"I am well placed to understand what 'his way' means.", he attested quietly.

"He _believes_ in you, Eddie.", she belabored. "He really does. Way more than he let on! Batgirl and Robin mentioned it more than once. He... he really loves you."

Edward smiled a little.

"I wish that were true."

"It is! Why would he want you to leave this life so badly if he didn't?!"

Riddler considered the issue.

Not that it was a surprise or a revelation. Bruce asked him to reform for _years_ now. And more than once, Ed truly wanted to scream his agreement and let the Bat help him. He would have joined his side, and finally walk with him on the right path.

Except that... it had never been the appropriate time, never been... the 'easy' thing to do. The first occurrence during which he tried to reform happened three years after his beginnings as the Riddler, when the Dynamic Duo was comprised of Batman and the second Robin, whom arrived in the picture under a year before.

It seemed to be ages ago, now...

"I will.", Edward promised. "I'll leave this life. I just don't know _when_."

He never denied or tried to hide it, neither to the bats-and-birds nor the Rogues. Contrary to Jonathan, Pamela and Harvey who seemed intent on never abandoning their Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Two-Face identity, he always claimed he won't be the Riddler forever. He was younger than them, a _lot_ younger. Plus his 'villain persona' resulted not from a physical, chemical or psychological transformation. He _could_ live without the Prince of Conundrums. He could become someone without him, he _knew_ it.

Edward Nygma had an entire adult _life_ ahead of him to change and to be someone else.

It stayed his call to waste it by living half-time in a cell, half-time setting up schemes what always backfired on him or to try something new. Something... else.

"You realize.", Edward resumed, gazing at the city and a bit lost in his thoughts. "That if I sum up all the times I spent at Arkham so far, I lived there four years, nine months, two weeks, three days..."

He took a look at his watch to fulfill the addition.

"Eight hours, forty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds of my life.", he concluded, sounding somehow defeatist.

"Creepy.", Stephie commented. "Not the elapsed time itself, but the way you count even the _seconds_."

"I don't 'count' them.", he rectified, amused by the possibility. "It's just... something my brain does. The numbers come out organized inside my head, I don't have to memorize them or to keep a calendar or anything. I simply... never forget a thing. Not even the precise time measuring of how long I lodged in the mad house."

Stephanie had more than one occasion to witness some of the 'things' his brain did. The amount of stuff he was able to calculate, think about, set up, deduce perfectly, give an elaborate explanation for and his own detailed analysis about any subject were _truly_ impressive. Such a shame a brilliant mind like him wasted his potential by choosing to be an outlaw who spends time every year locked in a dark, dirty cell in prison instead of fighting on the other side. She was coaxed Eddie could be... so much _more_ if he settled for this 'other side'.

She may was an optimist, Steph was not naive. When she _believed_ in something, it was not just the spur of the moment; but what she thoroughly _stood for_.

"Why not this year?", she tested, cheered up as ever by this vision of Ed becoming Batman's partner. "It's a suitable time to begin a reform procedure! Harley Quinn wants to try as well, doesn't she?"

"She does.", he confirmed.

"So why not doing it together?! It would be easier that way, for both of you! And... nothing holds you back anymore.", she insisted.

Stephanie was _right_. She just needed to make her stubborn brother acknowledge it once and for all.

"Truth be told, Harley has a few problems with Pamela about that.", he confessed though. "It became the main dispute topic they are fighting over these times."

Just like Jonathan and I used to do, Edward recalled. He couldn't erase the twinge of sorrow in his heart. Harley and Ivy _argued_ , yes, but they were... together. Their relationship bond was a very strong one; the debate about reforming or not won't change their feelings towards each other. While when Jon and him discussed the _same subject_ , it turned into 'the little too much' leading to their fourth break up. Which had been way more violent and left them way more resentful towards one another than their previous separations.

"But for myself?", Edward kept on telling. "I... am not sure. It's not that easy, Steph. It's not something I can start suddenly like a new habit or a diet. It's... serious. And I don't think I am ready."

"You were not 'ready' either when you became the Riddler.", she pointed out.

Such a smart girl.

He smiled tenderly in response to her clever remark. Eddie felt the usual warmth blooming in his chest, as every time Stephanie succeeded at something or uttered intelligent deductions.

He was just so _proud_ of his little girl.

"That's very true.", he admitted. "I was _terrified_ , I couldn't help but think I made a terrible mistake. I was frightened to death the first time I saw Batman and Robin after they solved my puzzle. But at the same time... I never felt that _alive_ in my life before. I didn't even _suspect_ such feeling existed. Then I met Jonathan and Pamela at Arkham, they were already quite _famous_ supervillains. I behaved like a fanboy with them... It was like meeting my _heroes!_ I let you imagine the first time we interacted: I acted as an overexcited teenager talking to his crushs. They were so done with me."

They both laughed at that.

"I would have _loved_ to see this! Why wasn't I out fighting crime already?!"

"Probably because you were something like... one year old at the time."

"That's not an excuse! I could have been an awesome vigilante already."

"I don't doubt that."

They shared a complicit glance.

"Are you gonna give the exact age?", she relaunched and he smirked.

"Naturally. When I stepped inside Arkham for the first time and met dear Jon and Pam, your were... ten months, three weeks, five days and I'd say twenty hours old. Precise enough?"

"Spooky enough."

He smiled at the elected term.

"On that point, I had the best teacher. I even _dated_ the teacher."

They stayed silent a short moment.

"What about you, then?"

Stephanie tilted her head to the right side.

"Me?"

"Yes. Since Batman eventually stopped asking you to quit being a vigilante, isn't he going to... let you join officially?"

She shook her head no.

"I don't think he trusts me _that_ much.", she regretted. "He only recognized I've done a good job a few times, and that I am 'not that bad' at the role. That's it."

"From him, it means a lot. I know what I'm talking about."

They both smiled.

"Moreover, the others _accepted_ you!", he emphasized.

They had less occasions to see each other over the previous months, so now was the best opportunity to catch up on the lost time.

"Batgirl seems to _love_ you.", Ed teased her. "The two of you are always to be seen together."

"She's a good friend.", she validated, her tone fond as whenever she evoked Cassandra. "In fact... she's my _best_ friend."

Edward smiled brightly.

"Far better than your old one."

Steph arched an eyebrow.

"Robin?"

" _Yes_. God, I hate that kid."

"At this again, hu?", she laughed. "Eddie, you get that there is no rational reason for you to hate him?"

"No rational reason?! I have no choice but to _object_ vehemently, my dear! Here comes my canny and wise analysis."

She rolled her eyes affectionately at the exaggerated formulation.

"First of all.", he listed in his boastful tone. "Robin tricks you into thinking he is in love with you, then he tells you he dates other girls. Yet he _still_ acts like a jealous boyfriend every time you do _anything_. He never believed in you, he has never been _supportive_ with you like a best friend, furthermore a _boyfriend_ should be! All he did was to hold you back. I'm glad you are not with him anymore."

"That belligerent?", she jested. "Are you sure you don't dislike him just because he pretends to be smarter than you?"

"This just _adds_ to the list.", Ed huffed, frustated. "He is a so-called genius who thinks he is better than everyone and claims to be a skilled detective along with acting openly dismissive and being a perpetual family disappointment."

"Are we talking about Robin or about you there?"

"Me?!", he protested.

He put one hand on his heart while imitating a faked shocked expression.

"I _am_ a real genius, contrary to this know-it-all who has never done anything on his own but gives lessons to everybody! Plus let's not forget that he is the only Robin who never properly gave a punch, unlike the others! And I am not a disappointment, _I_ never left Gotham behind. Furthermore, like you truthfully reminded, dear Batsy is in _love_ with me, while he can't stand this boy."

"... Sure.", she chuckled.

Eddie was just _so funny_ when he wanted to. She won't argue though, given the fact everything he said about both Tim, himself and Batman were true.

"But I kinda like your new girlfriend.", he took back, grinning. "She _finally_ understood you are more than capable to join the fight, she played teacher with you... a bit too harshly for my taste, but it _paid_ , so... There, I approve of Batgirl."

"Well thank you. I guess.", she laughed. "But Batgirl is not my girlfriend. Just my... friend."

"Of course.", he scoffed. "I am _not_ the third Robin, what means _I_ am not a blind idiot. She may isn't your girlfriend yet, she will become soon. Trust me on that."

She laughed again. Edward's vehement hatred for Tim always appeared hilarious. Even more once one got one of the reasons behind this absolute repulsion: the fact Stephanie and Tim used to date.

Ed never liked the third Robin to begin with: he blamed him for taking a mantle he never deserved. Riddler sincerely appreciated the second Robin. Jason and him sort of... bonded; they became friends.

So it had been even _harder_ for Edward to accept the third Robin after Jason's death. He loathed Tim's conceited demeanor and his, _Bruce himself_ saw it, clear psychopathic behaviors.

When Steph and Tim dated, Riddler became a jealous, overprotective mother who can't stand to see his baby girl hanging out with a boy. So particularly not with _this_ boy who is a dangerous, potentially sadistic (this theory risked to see itself accomplished when Drake will grow up) person.

Notwithstanding, Steph associated more Ed's reaction with the 'jealous mother' side than with his, just as legitimate, worries over the _threat_ Timothy Drake represents.

At some point, Barbara told her how her father acted when she began her relationship with Dick. And if she was to be trusted -what Oracle _was_ , no doubt there-, then Eddie reacted even _worse_ than James Gordon when it came to look out for his teenage daughter.

Yes, that was just _so_ funny.

"We'll see.", Stephie commented with a wry smile.

She won't admit that the prospect of Cassandra becoming _more_ than a friend to her was something she fantasized about more than once. But... no rush. Her Eddie will be the first one she'll tell either ways.

A new day will start in a few minutes, Cass and her will have time to grow closer during this Brave New Year.

"I want you to reform this year.", Stephanie asserted firmly, and he turned a questioning gaze to her.

"Why?"

"Because it's gonna be an important year for me!", she justified, determined. "I _know_ it. Batman trusts me, Batgirl is my bestie, Oracle sort of likes me... a little, and even if I only saw him a few times, Nightwing assured he'll welcome me in the family when I'll join for real! Don't you think you... had a good run?", she demanded softly. "It's gonna be _fifteen_ years now."

"Fifteen during the incoming year, yes.", he nodded, his voice suddenly husky. "I was a kid. I told everyone I was twenty one. Nobody believed it, and since Arkham isn't technically allowed to keep minors in prison, they registered me as a nineteen years old boy when I entered. They didn't change it the following year... the records never managed to agree on my age."

He smiled a bit.

Truth is, he _was_ a kid when he started. He arrived in Gotham at thirteen. At that time he wanted to find a real job. He searched something he liked and was good at; he aimed to show everyone the genius in him, however he _never_ planned on attracting... that kind of attention.

He was afraid when he set up his first scheme and got stopped by Batman and the first Robin, at fifteen, then sent to Arkham.

It was a long time ago. Hell, it was _half his life_ ago. He was not a child anymore. He remained young though, he had... an all adult life ahead of him.

Did he _really_ want to spend it in prison?!

"What holds you back?", Stephanie asked even if she had no difficulty figuring out why he felt confused at present time.

"I... have things I need to take care of. Important things I can't... leave behind."

"Is _the_ 'important thing' you refer to a tall, scrawny doctor who wears burlap, hangs out dressed in a Halloween costume and has a thing for theatrical appearances?"

"You're one to talk about theatrical, _Spoiler_."

"At least my mask is not padded with straw!", she defended and he smiled.

"The laundry has always been a terrible phase, I let you imagine."

She chuckled at the idea of Scarecrow doing his laundry.

That was... something.

"But you two aren't together anymore.", she stated later.

She spoke with tact, whereas she _must_ make him realize he had no reason to keep obeying to his ex-boyfriend's orders.

"So why..."

"We are not together anymore.", Edward repeated quietly. "But we used to be. We have been for... a long time. And we have... unfinished business."

He sighed.

"I wish he would join me. That he could... reform with me. If he agreed to let go of the mask and..."

Ed shook his head.

"Albeit I don't nurture illusions.", he granted. "Jonathan made it very _clear_ whenever we argued about this, even at the time we were _in love_. He won't ever let go of the Scarecrow."

Eddie tried to sound cool about this; but despite his collected voice, she saw how deeply it _hurt_ him. No matter that they weren't a couple anymore, he loved him.

A part of him will forever love Jonathan Crane. This was painfully obvious.

Stephanie gently put her gloved hand over his.

"Not because your ex refuses to progress means you should keep on wasting your life like that."

"... I know."

The countdown started soon afterwards.

The New Year will be there in a matter of seconds.

"We could do it, Eddie."

Her tone showed just how much she believed it and wanted this idea to become a reality.

"You could reform, I could join the nest of bats. They won't let us down. They _promised_. And... we can be beautiful with them."

The hope that shined in her blue eyes lighted up her pretty features.

"They will support us.", he approved tenderly. "But you know... you _are_ beautiful, Stephanie. No matter who you team up with or what you fight for. You have always been, and you will always be."

"Easy for you to say. You are my _mom_ , you can't be objective there."

"To attest you are the personification of perfection is a purely _objective_ analysis."

They shared a smile.

The 3, 2, 1 shrilled, then the first firework lighted the sky. A purple and green lighting gem.

They eyed the celebration of this beginning of the year, before turning to each other, a luminous smile on their faces.

"Happy New Year, Eddie."

"Happy New Year, Steph."

They hugged.

Things were going to change. They had a full year to make it right. They had time, and the aspiration to do it.

They really wanted to try anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go for a snippet of angst with a Bat and a Cat the following year.

"What are you doing here?", a low voice queried.

Selina addressed a sharp glance to the tall silhouette who just landed on the rooftop.

"I could return you the question.", she aggressively retorted.

Batman took a few steps forward.

"I... wanted to observe a tradition.", he explained.

Truth is, he was not quite sure himself.

Stephanie said she used to come here every New Year for a long time. With Edward. They spent the last moments of the end of the year and the first ones of the following one together, on the flat roof of this building.

Bruce wished he knew why. He hadn't asked when he learnt the information, and he had no time to bring the subject again before things went sour.

"Me too.", Catwoman conceded.

She eyed the park beyond the street.

"Which one of them told you?", she inquired, not looking at him, and he came closer.

"Stephanie."

He put his elbows on the concrete balustrade next to her, on her right.

"She referred to this after Edward's accident. Back at when she was still Robin."

Selina turned a tired gaze to him.

"Eddie would hate you.", she stated dryly one more time. "For firing her, for... Black Mask. He is never going to forgive you."

"... I know."

Bruce will never forgive _himself_ , so he won't expect _Edward_ to get over this.

They stayed silent for long minutes. They haven't talked together, not once, since Ed's accident. Too much... resentment, and too hard to cope, on both sides.

Batman and Catwoman. They have been many things over the years. Partners, lovers, friends, allies, enemies... What were they now?

"Do you hate me?"

Selina didn't answer right away. She sighed after nearly a full minute of silence.

"I don't know. The only thing I am certain of is that I don't love you anymore.", she dithered. "Anyway I won't reflect upon this tonight."

"... Of course.", he understood. "How... is he?"

She glared at him.

" _What_ am I supposed to answer?! Eddie is in a _coma_ , Bruce!", she accused him coldly. "Besides no need to play cool, I know you visit his room as regularly as you can when no one is watching."

Batman nodded quietly. It was no secret he always cared dearly for Edward Nygma.

And he felt... responsible.

For the last three months, Edward was in a coma. Bruce fired Stephanie as Robin two weeks after it happened. Ed was the only reason why he made an effort, why he took her in. He never considered the girl his sidekick or an ally. But she was the motive for whom Edward reformed, or let's say his _main_ motive. She was there for him during the months his reform procedure lasted, so it felt... natural, to give the Robin symbol to Stephanie shortly before Eddie exited Arkham, by the official door this time. With his certificate, declared mentally sane. After the last trial what validated the asylum's decision, he had finally been able to... move on.

Batman stayed by his side all along, he made sure everything went according to plan and that the program will reach an ending.

As long as Edward played along. And that's exactly what he did.

By the end of June, Edward Nygma was legally allowed to search a job, to live a normal civilian life. An electronic monitoring bracelet will circle his left wrist up to the following year, and he was not allowed to leave the state until then. But this was fine by him, he won't go anywhere else than at Gotham either ways.

He wanted to make it right.

And Stephanie became Robin.

Everything looked so good. Better than 'good', actually. _Perfect_. For both of them.

"He'll wake up.", Bruce uttered, lost in thoughts.

"He'd rather.", Selina almost _dared_ fiercely. "I have no intention to come here next year with him at the _hospital_. He might take his time, he _has_ to wake up this year."

She was assertive, nonetheless Bruce heard the distress in her tone.

"He will."

Batman was not the most qualified to comfort people. But he saw no point in lying to make them envision things were going to be alright when he knew they won't be. When he guaranteed something, it meant he genuinely _believed_ it.

Edward will wake up from his coma. Bruce counted on the incoming year to bring him back his Eddie.

"You'll have to deal with him.", Catwoman added firmly after a long pause. "He won't be _happy_ to find out you fired his little girl from the Robin mantle."

"I know."

Selina looked over the street below them. The lights, the people outside everywhere, way more numerous tonight because celebration time.

"He will never heal from this."

"I know.", Bruce repeated.

In moments like those, he wished he wasn't able to... feel.

They fell silent once again.

Ironically, it was easy to speak about both how he fired Stephanie and Edward's accident during a case he aimed to solve. They could discuss the events, these were part of the past already. They never doubted, not once over the past three months, that Ed will wake up. It was just a matter of time.

They weren't... sad. Not really. They regretted things happened that way, but it was not an... as _big deal_ as it could have revealed itself to be. It won't be the first time one of them got hurt. They knew they'll get him back.

But they couldn't talk about... the rest.

About what happened _after_ Batman fired Steph.

After she went back at being Spoiler, alone, lost and... broken.

He will never forgive himself. The tragedy at Black Mask's hands throughout War Games was Bruce's entire reponsibility. _He_ held her hand as she died.

How could they talk about this?

The countdown won't be long to begin by now, and Bruce and Selina haven't shared another word.

"Do you... know, why they came here for the New Year?", Bruce heard himself asking as if a stranger pronounced the words.

Selina shook her head no.

"It belongs to the area of what I never had access to about Ed. His relationship with Stephanie has always been... a secret. Even with me, he won't mention her."

Bruce perceived the remorse in her voice. Riddler and Catwoman shared a sibling-like relationship, she embodied an in-between of his big sister, his confidant and sometimes his mother. Batman noticed so at more than one occasion over the years. He even envied the bond they shared; without having ever been able to decipher _who_ he was jealous of.

He loved _both_ Selina and Edward, he never managed to choose between the two of them.

Yet for as strong as Selina and Ed's friendship was, they communicated not about everything.

"... He even kept secret for _years_ that Cluemaster had a daughter.", she told him after a hesitation.

Bruce could be aware of this, after all. It won't be... wrong, to brief him:

"Did you know Eddie orchestrated Arthur's arrest when she was a child, after he met her for the first time? That _he_ is the reason Cluemaster spent most of Stephanie's childhood locked away?"

"I deduced it.", Batman confirmed, his tone sounding abruptly rough. "I led my own investigations, and Arthur Brown's arrests match with after Riddler and him started working together. Of course he had been arrested during a scheme; but I dug deeper on what happened afterwards. I have no doubts anymore: Edward planned everything to have him sent to Blackgate."

She nodded again.

"He didn't tell me.", she confessed. "At first he worked with Arthur, they... somehow got along. One day, Ed went to his house for the elaboration of a plan, and that's when he discovered his new coworked had a daughter. This... changed him, irrevocably. He used to _live_ at the Browns' house, you know. He _lived there_ , for months, when Stephanie was a child."

Everything coincided with the dates.

"I had to wait until she came out as Spoiler to be properly introduced.", Selina pursued. "You should have seen him, he was so proud of her. 'Let the puzzlement fit the crime'. Such a sensational debut his girl made into our world."

Bruce smiled a bit.

Indeed, Stephanie's arrival in the vigilante life, although quite chaotic, produced the same effect as a bright lighting. It left nobody indifferent, and everyone saw her sparkle.

"She inherited of his thing for drama.", he evaluated, and they shared a small smile.

A tired, yet _fond_ smile.

3, 2, 1... the fireworks exploded in the sky. The first one was integrally red, this year.

"Happy New Year, Selina.", Bruce whispered.

She returned a quick nod.

"Happy New Year, Bruce. I want my Eddie back this year."

They shared a supportive glance.

Edward Nygma was in a coma. Stephanie Brown was dead.

They'll have their little genius back. Bruce remained more determined than ever to help him stay a detective, like he successfully undertook up till his accident.

Edward had a full year to wake up, to try to heal, to go back at living his life on the right side. He'll be there for him, so will be Selina and the others. None of them expected him to get over the... rest, however. The death of this girl who was just like a daughter to him will tear his heart apart. But... they'll help him try to heal.

They'll help him survive this.

Even if whatever will happen next, Stephanie won't come back from the dead during the freshly born new year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amnesic Edward gives me feels, too.

"I used to come here.", he asserted.

Selina smiled lightly, as Edward walked on the rooftop. He looked everywhere, desperately trying to catch a few memories and tie them back together.

He paced for long minutes, frantically eying around. Then he gazed back at Selina, and she offered him a supportive glance.

"I came here with... Stephanie.", he fulfilled, although this sounded more like a question than an affirmation.

"You did.", she encouraged. "For eight years, you came on that roof every year with her and you watched the fireworks together. Even the years when we were at Arkham during December, you always managed to go out for the 31. You escaped as well the two years you were at Arkham for Christmas."

"Two years?"

"I was there for one of these. We did a little party, with a Christmas tree, decorations and even decent food to eat! Doctor Leland was the one in charge, so everything went... smooth. We are all fond of her, when she is there things proceed the best for us at Arkham. We celebrated this Christmas together, the eight of us, like we have done more than once outside the asylum. We used to forgather, and enjoy Christmas Eve almost like a... family."

"... You, Harley, Jonathan, Oswald, Jervis. And.... Harvey. And Pamela.", he recited.

He learnt the names, even if he failed to associate precise memories with everyone. Jonathan? Yes, he remembered. They used to be... close. Scenes of their lives cropped up in pieces. Various moments they shared, among those facing Batman, in each other's arms, laughing together, doing advanced scientific experiments... kissing. Holding each other.

Harley, he remembered too. She laughed a lot, she was... nice. She was a real friend. Just saying her name, he felt... warm. And Oswald, Eddie was persuaded he was his friend as well, even if he didn't remind why. He is the man who hosted parties at his place, the... Iceberg Lounge. Only a cool pal invites his buddies over for celebrations, right?

As for the others... it materialized as an aftertaste in his mouth. He liked the names, they evoked something... comforting. Something pleasant.

He _knew_ he had been friends with them.

And he saw _scenes_ with them, fragments of memories buried inside his head. Those flashbacks arose more and more frequently since last month; yet too many pieces remained missing to complete the puzzle.

"And you.", Selina supplemented. "We were together at Arkham for this Christmas. The other one you spent there, you were with Jonathan, Harley and Pamela."

Edward closed his eyes.

He wanted to remember. He _needed_ to remember!

Yet it was... God, it was so _hard_.

"And I came here for the New Year.", he enunciated after he vainly tried to focus.

She approved:

"You came here with Stephanie Brown."

The image of the blonde girl danced in his mind, he recalled snippets of them together on this rooftop.

She was dressed in purple, a white-eyed mask in her hand. Spoiler. Edward stored the names, hers was _Spoiler_. Selina and Batman showed him, Stephanie wore this identity for four years, and he knew her since way back before that.

Paying increased attention, he caught glimpses of memories figuring her in her eggplant costume, her face uncovered as they were... together on that flat roof.

"Why were we coming... here?"

Selina granted him an apolegetic smile.

"I don't know.", she responded patiently. "You never told me."

He bit his lip. He wished the... him of before, had shared the information with her. Maybe if she had been aware of this, it would have helped him remember.

He concentrated on the task, his hands pressed onto both his temples.

"She climbed on the rooftop of her house.", he declared after a moment.

Ed opened his eyes again. When he snapped his head back at Selina, his gaze lighted up a little.

"To... feel safe, to... be alone with herself.", he said as the slices of indications jostled in his brain.

Elements of his previous life arrived to his consciousness in disorder, as it always manifested itself when he reminisced something over the last month.

"She told me she... walked on the roof. From her bedroom. At her house."

He heard echos of Steph's voice, but he failed to figure out more than a few words. How old was she when she said this? It was a long time ago, Ed was sure of it albeit he had no clue where this specific data stemmed from.

Back at when she was... not Spoiler yet. Not the vigilante teenage girl. The... there she was.

A young child. They were together in her bedroom at night. And she was crying.

Why was she crying?

Her father. Something happened with her father while they were in the living-room. She went upstairs sobbing. Edward followed later, to check on her. That's when she told him what she used to do whenever she felt upset, scared or sad: she exited her room from the window, and sat on the roof of her house. To watch the night.

"She wished she'll see the Batman.", Eddie spoke out loud as he recalled this _precise_ detail. "She... looked at the night, and she hoped she would... see him someday. Drifting across the moon. Dark against the night sky."

Selina smiled fondly. Every memory Edward collected constitued a step forward.

"And you went together on her rooftop?", she helped, to what he nodded vigorously.

He was certain, yes. In fact, even though he only viewed a few situations here and there, this distinctive scene belonged to the firsts he witnessed: him with the girl, sitting outside on her house's rooftop. They talked for hours there, sometimes seriously, sometimes jokingly.

One moment surfaced in the middle of the others.

"She loved looking at the stars.", Eddie murmured as he caught an insight of them evoking the subject, sitting side by side. "We... were on her rooftop. It was a bit cold, so we took... blankets. She... told me she watched the stars. Even if... she regretted the city's lights are so bright. She wished she could... see them clearer. And I..."

The preview appeared more neatly, as a flash in his memories.

Stephanie was a small child at the time... seven years old maybe? Not more anyway. They nested themselves on the roof, blankets over their shoulders. She leaned against him, he put a protective arm around her tiny body.

"I know the... map of the sky, don't I?"

"You do.", Selina ascertained. "You know every constellation, and the stories behind each of them. You narrated anecdotes to me sometimes. It is so interesting to learn things from you. You... know a lot, Eddie. About so many subjects."

"I think I... told her that. She asked if I knew a few constellations, and I ended up..."

He smiled a little.

"I ended up explaining everything I stocked in my brain about the stars to her. She was so... enthusiastic. She is always enthusiastic. She always asks questions, she wants to try, and to know... everything. I don't remember much, but I have this... feeling, almost like an intuition. That she is always smiling. Always... happy."

"She was.", Selina vowed. "She used to be a very _vivid_ person. Stephanie was an optimist, and she... Eddie? It's okay, baby. Don't cry."

Catwoman gently wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He hadn't noticed them.

"I... shouldn't be crying."

He felt so lost inside.

"I don't remember.", he went on, heartbroken. "I only recall a few scenes, I only know what you and the... Batman told me about... this person I was. Why am I crying, Selina? I don't have the _right_ to cry as long as I don't remember. I am not... this man who came here for the New Year. _He_ should be the one mourning over Stephanie's death! I... I have no right to cry in place of him, over someone I _don't remember_."

Yet he kept on crying.

She hugged him tenderly. He cuddled in her arms.

Selina told him the two of them were... close. That they were very good friends, that he is like a little brother to her. She stayed alongside with him over the previous two months, after he woke up with no memories of who he was.

"... Thank you.", he ended up saying, still hugging her.

He had no idea what else to report. How could he mention anything else in his state?

And he had no right to _cry_ as long as he didn't remind anyone who this man he used to be met, or anything he did.

"Don't thank me, Eddie."

She stroked his back using a smooth, circular motion.

"You are my friend. It's normal I am there when you need me."

3, 2, 1...

The fireworks exploded in the sky.

He looked at these, initiated this year by a bright white flame.

And he remembered. A flashback of a small yet comprehensive scene invaded his mind. For now, those occurrences embodied the clearer memories he had access to.

 _"I loved to climb on rooftops as well. To take a break from the daily pain, or simply to... hear myself think."_ , Edward saw a younger version of him speaking with... Stephanie.

She must be around eight years old.

_"Do you have a rooftop you prefer here in Gotham?", she asked, curious as ever, and he smiled._

_"Actually, I do. I never told anyone before but... it's during a night alone on a roof that I found my name.", he revealed softly. "My Riddler name. I spent hours elaborating about this, about if I should... get over with it. If I will set up my first plan or not and what identity I'll adopt for my... coming out."_

_The little girl opened wide, interested blue eyes._

_"Would you show this roof to me? We could go there a night!"_

_He laughed upon seeing her ever-lasting drive regarding_ everything _._

_"It's not a peculiar place, neither it is... especially interesting on its own.", he warned nonetheless. "Besides, it's kinda cold outside for now..."_

_She pouted, disappointed._

Edward _felt_ that the him of before never refused anything to her. It seemed to be an... established fact of some sort.

_"Eddie, I... don't want to stay home tonight.", she confessed quietly afterward._

_Unexpectedly, her tone sounded shy._

_"Dad and mom will have 'friends' over all night. It's gonna be like for Christmas... they will play, and drink, and... speak loudly and make silly jokes. Adults frighten me when they are too loud or too... numerous. I'm always scared one of them will come upstairs and see me. So can I... stay with you tonight?"_

_Edward kneeled at her level._

_"Of course, Steph.", he promised immediately in his best reassuring tone. "We can... go out, if you want?"_

_She smiled._

_And this little girl's smile, the smile of someone who_ trusted him _, for the first time in his life, was the most wonderful thing he ever saw._

"Eddie?"

Selina eyed him cautiously.

"You lived a memory sequence?"

He nodded mechanically.

"I... came here.", he answered, distant. "Alone, a few times, before I became the Riddler. It was... a place I found relaxing, but I don't remember why. And... one night, I brought Stephanie there with me."

He smiled, glad he witnessed this glimpse of his previous life.

"It was... it was for the New Year.", he went on as the pieces slowly interlocked together. "She wanted to leave her house for the night. Because Art organized a... party or something. His name is Art."

"Arthur Brown, yes. With his wife Crystal Brown.", she confirmed. "Cluemaster and you worked on schemes together. You shared business relations at first; then you lived with him, for months, at repeated occasions over the years."

Ed didn't view more than sparse sights, but Selina told him about that man. Cluemaster.

"Stephanie and I spent the evening outside.", he resumed. "In the... shops, and at the snack bars. And then we landed here.", he concluded, looking over the rooftop once again.

He eyed it more intensely, as if he wished he'll see a younger version of him, standing, sitting or leaning there, interacting with Stephanie, who was a child when they came here for the first time.

"And you went back every following years.", Selina added. "I suppose you had a very funny evening, since you set up a tradition from there."

"Yes... I suppose we had."

One last global glance, then he looked back at Catwoman.

"I wish I'd remember."

"You will. The doctors are affirmative, your condition is not permanent. It might take a bit of time, but you _will_ recover your memories. Whatever it takes."

He approved.

"I wish she would be there, too.", he pursued. "I... I may don't remember, but I... feel. What this Edward who was me used to like, who he used to love. He... there is you, I know you are important to him. Not because of what you told me, but... I just _feel it_. Inside. I know I love you."

"I love you too, Eddie.", she supported. "You are my brother, and I'll help you remember this. We have a full year to achieve this goal. Next first January night, I intend on wishing you 'Happy New Year' with your every memories recovered."

They shared a smile.

"I... want to remember.", he stated again afterwards. "I really do. More than anything."

"I know. And you will."

"... I want to remember her too.", he conceded after a hesitation, a small lump in his throat. "Even if... it is going to hurt."

"It will be the hardest reality you'll have to confront. She was Robin when you had your accident. She was alive, and brilliant, and happy, and... beautiful."

Selina sighed. She was not good at this, but she made the effort for Eddie.

"It devastated her when you... fell into a coma after an attack during one of your investigations. Steph stayed by your side at the hospital. She hoped you'll come back soon; we all did. She wanted to be there when you'll wake up."

They stayed silent.

He couldn't properly grieve this girl as long as he didn't remember her. It would be disrespectful, to both her and the Edward Nygma who loved her like a daughter.

As for everything else, he needed to recover his Memory first. Even if it'll hurt.

"We have a lot of objectives to reach this year.", Selina took back while the fireworks lighted the sky. "You have thirty one years of life to remember."

"... Sounds like _many_ memories."

"Do not whine, Eddie.", she jested. "You are young and your brain always worked as an _exceptional_ mechanism. If there's one person who can recover with no aftermaths from one year in a coma and a complete amnesia, it's you."

"I hope so..."

She put a hand on his shoulder, and addressed him that reassuring smile she had recourse to whenever he needed solace.

Once again, the warmth blossomed inside his chest. He already lived sequences featuring Selina: with him, for him, comforting him after a panic attack, a nightmare or simply... being his friend.

He hugged her again.

A flash popped up, of him hugging someone else on that rooftop. It felt different than this friendly embrace with Catwoman who was like a big sister to him.

Edward saw himself hugging a blonde little girl. She was a child, then a teenager. And the gesture was friendly as well, only... a bit divergent. With Stephanie _he_ was the one offering comfort; while tonight in Selina's arms, Ed desperately sought for it.

"... Ha... Happy New Year.", he whispered feebly, and she embraced him more tightly.

"Happy New Year, Eddie.", she wished affectionately, stroking his orange hair with one hand.

"You won't... leave me, won't you?", he couldn't help but ask, shaking a little.

As an amnesic, the fear of being abandoned stressed him, and this emphasized given Edward Nygma's personal phobias. Selina showed him, he carried... quite an _impressive_ list of fears since childhood. Being abandoned, left behind or forgotten was one of them. As well as forgetting things, for him who apparently never forgot anything, way beyond the average even for someone smart.

Such irony he couldn't remember his own _name_ when he woke up on that hospital bed, two months and a half ago.

But he progressed fast, the doctors were actually impressed with the way his brain evolved considering his situation. Selina and Batman, whom came to see him from time to time, were also more than pleased to attest the quick changes.

All of this felt... good. He wasn't able to formulate a real opinion on what happened to him, not now, not yet. He... must remember first.

He must remember everything.

About everyone.

"I won't leave you, Edward.", Selina swore firmly, pulling away from the hug to look at him. "Not ever."

She kissed him on the forehead.

She does that, he recalled. And he likes it, too. The Edward who saw her as his sibling and his best friend. He really wanted to become that Edward again.

"I promise.", she added softly.

"I believe you."

He sincerely did. He... felt it.

Now he had a full year to remember why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back together ;)

"We can even say it's... another life!"

Edward laughed along with her.

"That we can.", he approved. "After all... you did _die_."

"And I came back. What can I say, I excel at magic tricks.", Stephanie winked playfully.

Even if of course... none of this has been her plan. Leslie Thompkins saved her, faked her death, and Steph spent a bit under two years fulfilling missions in Africa with the old doctor. Quite a _radical_ change.

No doubt however, this unexpected break from Gotham City brought its beneficial impact. She left the town to fire and sword when she _died_ during War Games, after everyone she trusted betrayed her. The entire Batfamily turned their back on her when Bruce fired her. No one reached out to her. Not even Cassandra. None of them protested against Bruce's decision.

They never really cared. In the end, they were no more than good soldiers: Batman said something, and the bats-and-birds obeyed. Even when this 'something' implied to take the Robin title away from her and let her down.

Plus this happened when her Edward, the _only_ person who always sincerely believed in her and who would have _never_ let Bruce get away with this without a _fight_ , was in a coma.

No wonder Stephanie didn't express the urge to come back to Gotham promptly when she woke up, lying in a shaman's mud hut at an unknown Kenyan village lost in the savanna not far from the Mount Kilimanjaro.

For someone who, last she noticed, _died in her birth town during a mob war_ , she had a hard time processing those new... rather _strange_ at first sight, surroundings. Everything that occured there constitued quite unforeseeable events.

Life pushs us into mysterious paths, sometimes.

"I think I'm gonna create a club with Jason.", she pondered over the eventuality. "We could call it the... 'Fallen Robins club'. Something akin to that. Sounds cool, doesn't it?"

"What about more simple, like... 'Dead Robins club'? It's striking.", Ed grinned, pleased with his discovery.

He recovered his childish attitudes along with his memory. Moreover, sharing moments with Stephanie would make anyone who is not neither heartless nor stupid _hyper enthusiastic_. This girl had a gift: she conveyed communicative cheerfulness wherever she went.

Thus the combination of a theatrical, boastful and overdramatic man-child with an overexcited, smug and energetic teenager led indubitably to pleasant interactions. They _knew_ why they loved their duo: they just completed each other so well.

"Furthermore.", Eddie emphasized while imitating a parody of an academic approach. " 'Fallen' has a slight _demonic_ undertone."

They both chuckled over the implication, after what Steph agreed joyously:

"Dead Robins club it is, then!"

They gave a high five.

"Let's just hope the new one won't join.", she joked.

Edward sighed.

"There's indeed a risk... You _saw_ him?!", he exclaimed. "That boy is an in-between of a... mini-aggressive-maniac and an _attack dog_ with terrible manners."

They both laughed at this realistic description.

The fifth Robin attracted similar opinions from many persons in Gotham City: everybody in the underworld or among the 'normal' citizens _feared_ him or _disliked_ him. As for them, Edward and Stephanie found him pretty _funny_. His questionable attitudes and his blatant lack of consideration regarding authority were... part of his charms?

"It's not like with Red Hood.", Ed pursued. "Jason obtains _respect_ even from the ones who hate him. But this... assassin Robin?! Ugh."

"My thoughts exactly: _ugh_."

They shared a luminous smile.

It felt safe, and normal, and... awesome, to be finally home. To be together.

"I'm glad we're here this year.", Steph whispered after a moment. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back.", he confirmed lovingly. "Gotham turned into a sad, lonely dark town without its favorite eggplant sun laughing and smiling in the sky."

She smiled.

"I missed you too."

He put an arm around her shoulder, and she hugged him on his right side.

"Never die again, Stephanie."

He sounded affectionate, but she heard well enough the _pleading_ in his voice. She looked up to him. That is to say, of just a few centimeters. Eddie had never been tall, but it appeared... amusing, to see they were practically the same height now.

The little bird wasn't a child anymore.

"I can't promise I won't.", she replied. "But I swear I'll try to be more _cautious_ from now on."

"You'd _better_."

She laughed.

"Same goes for you. No more accident when working on cases, no more coma, no more amnesia, no more brain cancer. You think you can do that?"

"At least I assure no return for the cancer! The Lazarus Pit is a very _powerful_ medication. Ra's himself asserted to me I won't ever be bothered with any illness of this sort. After he _yelled at me_ because he was mad as Hell I swam in his prized immortal whirlpool."

She laughed at this authentic comparison between a Fountain of Youth and a rich private hot tub.

"The cancer won't come back.", he concluded. "It's... physical. Someone who plunged into a Lazarus Pit can't die of diseases. It's impossible. And I feel like his magical bubble bath transformed me. In the sense that I feel more resistant. Stronger. I'm not sure, though. I still need to... get used to the aftermaths."

"We have time for this.", she predicted with delicacy. "None of us plans on dying during the incoming year, so... we can take care of a few investigations. Priority for ourselves now."

"We can."

They smiled.

Spoiler arrived in Gotham this autumn, after Stephanie Brown stayed 'dead' almost two years. She didn't reveal her identity right away. She let everyone think a new Spoiler evolved in town; until she took off the mask for the Batfamily and restored her name.

She spoke to Edward first. He struggled with small difficulties concerning his memory recovery; but most of it, as well as his sharp intelligence, was back in working order by now. He remembered her.

Their reunion had been... special.

He was certain he hallucinated the apparition; apparently his brain tricked him that way more and more frequently since a few weeks. He plainly _refused_ to acknowledge she was real.

It had been a mildly unsettling way for them to meet again.

And then she learnt for... the brain cancer.

She noticed instantly when she stepped in his apartment, that something was... off about Edward. His skin had a natural pale shade, but today his milky complexion drew near to Joker's. He had never been athletic or never had much meat on his bones, but now he melted as scrawny as Crane. Plus the bags under his eyes. His... worn out outlook didn't help either. It had nothing to do with how he looked tired when working too hard, on schemes or cases. There his exhaustion showed up at a physical level, way more pronounced than ever. And last but not least: the absence of hair on his skull.

It shocked her at first sight, to see Edward... bald. It looked wrong, and... out of character. He always took great care of his appearance. His ginger hair, short with a fringe when he was a teenager, and falling past the top of his shoulders in neat, well-combed orange brands of hair since his adult years, was an element of his external aspect he groomed meticulously. He cut his hair here and there, and even changed his haircut a few times. Yet he would have _never_ shaved it.

Anyone else could have considered this irrelevant. But not when one knew Edward Nygma. This anodyne _detail_ alarmed her immediately.

As it turned out nevertheless, it would take more than a terminal cancer to take her Eddie down. As a matter of fact, he set up a complete strategy to have access to a Lazarus Pit. At the moment Stephanie returned, he planned on accomplishing this perilous journey in not long, with Jason Todd's help. She had been both surprised and thrilled to discover that the second Robin came back from the dead, only a few months after she disappeared from Gotham.

The former Riddler told her, the second Boy Wonder and him bonded over the following year. Much more than during his time as Robin: they only interacted back then, while now as Red Hood and Detective Nygma, they became very good friends.

Stephanie and him talked all night.

What happened, to each of them, who they met, how the last two years _changed_ them. For better and for worse.

Stephanie participated to the trip alongside with Jason, to escort Edward in his quest for the Lazarus Pit.

By the end of November, Ed was cured for life of any type of human disease or disability; after he took a dive in one of the al Ghul's precious fountains. Despite the vivid interdiction from Ra's and Talia to let anyone else than them use their magic waters.

Stephanie smirked. Eddie, Jason and her...

They must be just too cool for death.

3, 2, 1...

They were smiling so broadly they cheeks hurt.

The fireworks lightened the sky, officially ending the year to start a new one. They turned to each other, giggling like children, before literally _screaming_ at the same time, way too jubilant and perky:

"Happy New Year, Steph!"

"Happy New Year, Eddie!"

They stayed longer than the other years, laughing on their rooftop, so deeply _happy_ things were back at being great for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year <3

"You'll be given your own uniform with a bat on it this year, I'm sure."

He laughed at the prospect.

"Why not... After all, I _am_ doing a good job as your sidekick, am I not?"

Stephanie giggled in return.

"You're the best, Eddie. You have always been."

"Tell me something I don't know."

They shared a somehow victorious smile.

Today had been a busy evening. Edward investigated on a smuggling network selling weapons of mass destruction, which recently caused a few _problems_ in the city. After two murders linked to Sofia Falcone Gigante's new activities, the GCPD began to look into the case. And since they were incompetent idiots, _Edward_ took care of the investigation.

This Private Investigator work revealed itself to be the best job for him. It was _much more_ thrilling and rewarding than setting traps across town and asking riddles to the nest of bats, only to end up with them plus the police chasing after him.

Edward was not tempted by going back to his old habits. He enjoyed how his situation evolved; this year has been one of the bests of his life.

Sure thing, it remained a bit hard to properly adjust to the civilian life. Many cops in the GCPD held a grudge against him, so it was not easy every time to work with them on a case or to either ask or be asked for informations. Albeit Gordon had no problems working with a former supervillain, the Commissioner even maintained an appreciative and supportive attitude regarding Riddler's reform. James let him know so since day one. He helped him recover some memories the previous year, and now he acted polite, glad even, when they shared hints for a case.

Ed willingly recognized: it's normal to be fond of the policeman.

His Detective Agency worked the best it could have, he teamed up with Gordon, Batman, Oracle and Red Hood more than once already. The all deal brought a truly _satisfying_ sense of pride.

Although the cases he enjoyed the most, no surprise there, were the ones he led with Stephanie.

"I want things to _stay_ the way they are.", the blonde girl outlined. "I want us to settle for it, I... want this to last."

She looked down at her costume, this stylish bodysuit covering every inch of her skin. Purple, black and gold.

She wore a long cape falling on her back, a mask with pointy ears whose design let visible her shining blue eyes, and her golden mid-long hair streamed on her shoulders.

And... there was a bat on her chest.

"I won't allow anything to change now.", Edward approved, not even trying to hide just how proud he felt.

She smiled a little.

"It still think it is... peculiar.", she admitted, clenching and unclenching her gloved fingers. "I feel like I am not... completely ready.", she confessed quietly, looking down to the street below them. "I mean... Bruce is officially 'dead', even if he is just recovering out of the game. Cass left for Hong Kong, we don't know when she'll come back. Or _if_ she will. And yet... here I stand, I dressed in her suit since August and now... I have this new uniform made specially for me. However I am not convinced I earned it the right way. Barbara has no faith in me, I don't know if..."

She sighed. In spite of her confident attitude and her determination to prove Oracle and the others wrong, she couldn't help but... doubt.

Cassandra gave her the mantle for the sole reason Bruce is not in town anymore. The second Batgirl considered her father _betrayed her_ , by disappearing like that. She didn't give Stephanie the symbol because she believed in her to take up the role, but according to her _daddy issues_ caused by Bruce and her personal _unfinished business_ with him.

Barbara never trusted her, she never pretended otherwise. Even if in the end _she_ gave Steph this new uniform.

The third Batgirl.

But did Oracle have faith in her? Not at all. Not yet. Not more than the other bats. Stephie was aware of it. She must prove her worth, as ever. No one took her seriously since she entered the vigilante world. Not as Spoiler, not during her Robin run either.

And now, for only a week, she dressed with her own costume. Cassandra's bodysuit landed exposed in the gallery at the Batcave, with the garbs of the four former Robins, Nightwing's first outfit (the disco-looking acrobat one), and Barbara's Batgirl suit.

Stephanie felt delighted she had been granted her own part of the legend. Yet she couldn't help but think she... usurped it.

It didn't feel like this when wearing Cassandra's costume. Somehow, Steph told herself that by doing so, she kept Cass's run alive. She was not really Stephanie as Batgirl, but rather... a Stephanie trying to be Cassandra as Batgirl.

Still, she enjoyed the months she played this role, Red Hood by her side, Eddie working on basically every cases with her and Oracle keeping an eye on her periodically.

She felt so alive. Regardless of her facade of confidence nonetheless, she didn't reckon she _was_ 'Batgirl'. Barbara used to be the icon of the symbol, Cassandra was more skilled than Batman and she properly _terrified_ everybody in the villains' world during her years of being a vigilante in Gotham.

How could a... nobody like Steph take the mantle after them?

"Stephanie.", Edward stated, gently but firmly, as he easily followed her train of thoughts. "You _are_ Batgirl."

She looked back at him.

"I know. I just... don't feel like I deserve it. It sounds... dumb, don't you think?"

He shook his head no straightaway.

" _Nothing_ you could say or think will ever sound dumb to me.", he assured truthfully.

She smiled, cheered up as whenever she noted how much no matter what everyone else said about her, Edward was the one who will always support her. The one who will always claim his faith in her.

"You feel that way because that's what they made you believe.", her mom, big brother... very _dear friend_ , explained. "Bruce, Drake, Barbara. Even Cassandra. They persuaded you you have not your place in the legend."

True indeed, they... never purported to be her most dedicated fans.

"But they were wrong.", he went on, eying her with a fond expression. "And they acknowledged it... Or they will. Do you honestly think Cassandra gave you the title while considering you don't deserve it? That Barbara designed this new suit because she found the idea for a Christmas present, and not because she deems you are capable to embody the fight?"

"... No.", she conceded at last. "Even if it's... up to debate, I think Cass does trust me. It's not the only reason she gave me her costume. If she did, it's because she must deem I can do it right. As for Babs... she remains more _bitter_ than anything. She doesn't like me."

That was true too. Oracle never trusted her as Spoiler or Robin, but she worked with her and helped her. She welcomed her when she came back in town as Spoiler, while Bruce was Batman and Damian Robin. She had been reluctant to approve of Cass giving Steph the Batgirl mantle after the 'Bane incident'.

While there, Barbara offered her this new suit for Christmas, as if she finally recognized Stephanie has the right to shine onto the legacy.

"It's not that she doesn't like you.", Ed disapproved. "It's that she is jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?"

Now that sounded ridiculous.

"How could she be jealous? She is Oracle, she is..."

"She was the first Batgirl. And for as great as she became as Oracle, seeing you taking the run is obviously... bothering her."

"But she was not jealous of Cass! She _loves_ Cass, she is like a little sister or a daughter to her, and..."

"It's different for Cass. She became Bruce's daughter, _Dick_ 's sister. So she... technically _is_ a sister for Barbara. It's not the same with you. You remind her of how she was at her beginnings, and that's not something she will get over soon."

Stephanie tilted her head to the side.

"You know way too much about way too many things. Nobody ever told you?", she mocked, and he laughed.

"I shared the life of a licensed psychiatrist for _many_ years.", he justified. "Two in fact, since Harley practically lived with Jonathan and I more than once. I _know_ how to analyze human behaviors. Especially from people who shared our lives since the beginning."

They smiled.

Barbara was Batgirl when Riddler stepped in, she stayed for long years with Dick as Robin, then as Nightwing. She already became Oracle when Stephanie appeared as Spoiler. The redheaded teenager, young adult then... adult, wearing the grey, blue and golden bodysuit with a bat on her chest, whom flew on the rooftops and solved cases with Batman and Robin, had been an inspiring figure for many little girls and boys who dreamed of justice and adventures in Gotham City.

"I don't know what the incoming year will be made of.", Stephanie said as the countdown of the last minute of the 31 of December started. "But I know it is going to be... good. I'll try my best to make them proud."

"You don't have to try your best, Steph. You are skilled, handsome, and you have something the other bats can only _dream of:_ passion. Determination. None of them can pretend they are half as determinate as you always were. As you still are. You are... beautiful. You will be a fantastic Batgirl. You already are."

She smiled at him, grateful.

"Thank you, Ed."

"I've always known how perfect you are.", he winked. "Now it's others' turn to realize."

"I guess I have a year to prove them all how wrong they were about me."

"Count on me to be there, even just to see their _faces_ when they'll understand."

They smiled brightly. Oh yes, this year will be a marvel.

They were both on the right side, both back from the dead, both still at the 'prove ourselves' state for the rest of the Batfamily. Bruce may be away for now, he won't be long to come back. Anyway they must convince the other Batkids as well.

They were going to make it right.

3, 2, 1...

The first firework, golden this year, lighted the night.

"Happy New Year, Steph."

"Happy New Year, Eddie."

They hugged. They felt pleased, at peace, warm and so very... happy.

A Brave New Year just began.

Starring Stephanie Brown as the new official Batgirl and Detective Edward Nygma. Who already teamed up together, and will obviously keep on working one with the other on most cases. With Jason, too.

They were a Dynamic duo of their own.

So no doubt, this year was going to be... super _super_ fun.


End file.
